icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danick Paquette
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 217 | shoots = Right | draft = 64th overall | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | draft_year = 2008 | career_start = 2009 | career_end = }} Danick Hudon-Paquette (born July 17, 1990) is a Canadian professional Ice Hockey Winger currently playing for the Missouri Mavericks of the ECHL. Prior to being selected in the 3rd round (64th overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers, Paquette played Midget "AAA" Ice Hockey for the École Éd.-Montpetit Prédateurs of the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association and Major Junior Ice Hockey for the Lewiston MAINEiacs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). After being drafted, Paquette returned to the QMJHL, playing for the MAINEiacs during the 2008-09 season. At the end the QMJHL playoffs that season, Paquette got his first Professional experience, playing four games for the Chicago Wolves, the Thrashers' American Hockey League affiliate. Paquette attended the Thrashers' 2009 Training Camp, but was sent to the Québec Remparts of the QMJHL for the 2009-10 season. The Remparts acquried Paquette's QMJHL rights MAINEiacs on June 5, 2009, along with Peter Delmas, Patrick Cusack, Dominic Sovoie, and a First Round pick in the 2010 QMJHL European Entry Draft. In return, the Remparts sent to the MAINEiacs Sébastien Trudeau, Samuel Carrier, and a choice of either a package of both a First-Round and a Third-Round pick in the 2009 QMJHL European Entry Draft, or a First-Round pick in the 2010 QMJHL European Entry Draft In May 2010, Paquette signed an entry-level contract with the Atlanta Thrashers. On September 21, 2010, the Thrashers assigned Paquette to the Chicago Wolves, before being re-assigned to the Gwinnett Gladiators of the ECHL on October 6, 2010. Paquette would spend the entire 2010-11 season with the Gladiators. After the Thrashers left Atlanta and became the Winnipeg Jets, Paquette was dealt, along with a fourth-round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, to the Washington Capitals for Forward Eric Fehr. Paquette remained under contract to the Capitals through the 2012-13 season. Paquette spent the entire 2011-12 ECHL season playing in the ECHL for the South Carolina Stingrays Utah Grizzlies, and Chicago Express He then split the 2012-13 season between the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League and the Reading Royals of the ECHL. On August 13, 2013, Paquette signed with the San Francisco Bulls of the ECHL. On October 9, 2013, Before playing a regular season game for the Bulls, Paquette was traded from the Bulls to the Utah Grizzlies. Paquette would spend the next two seasons with the Grizzlies, before signing with the Missouri Mavericks of the ECHL on July 14, 2015. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1990 Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Express players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Gwinnett Gladiators players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Lewiston MAINEiacs alumni Category:Missouri Mavericks players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Reading Royals players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players Category:Hockey stubs